Blade of Stars
by Lord Energy
Summary: The perfectly ordinary life of a Dragonspyrian boy is turned upside down when a magic amulet- an ancient symbol of power belonging to his grandfather- brings disaster upon his family. As he journeys through years of training at Ravenwood, he befriends a powerful Necromancer that may have the power to set things right ...
1. Chapter 1: Ordinary

_**A/N:** Hi! As the summary specified, this story is being co-written between Lord Energy and Firestorm Nauralagos. I, Firestorm, will be writing chapter one, and Lord Energy will write chapter two, and so on. This will be the back-story of Evan Starblade, an O.C. from The Destiny of Fire's Song. Comments, questions and constructive criticism are welcome, but flames are not. Also, when reviewing L.E.'s chapters, please be nice. He's younger than me, I'll say that much, and he's not very experienced in the ways of fan fiction. This will be his first story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Jeg ejer ikke Wizard101. KingsIsle __gør__.__ (That's Danish, by the way.)_

Starlin smiled down at the baby boy in her arms. His powder blue eyes were open, blinking at the light. A small tuft of light brown hair stuck up on his head, like a rooster's feathers.

"What will you call him, Starlin," her husband asked, stepping closer to his wife. The woman thought for a moment, staring at her son's face.

"Evan. His name is Evan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**11 YEARS LATER**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lion! Lin! Get down here!" Evan ran his palm over his ragged, spiky brown hair. He heard a crashing noise coming from the kitchen, and then his mother's yell. "Astin! Will you come help me, PLEASE?" Starlin's tone was getting desperate. Evan sighed. He was lucky that his younger siblings, Lionel and Aislin, hadn't found the secret passage to the attic yet. Lionel, even at age seven, could get into more mischief than four boys twice his age, and a litter of puppies besides. Aislin, age four, could and would climb ANYTHING. Cabinets, trees, bookshelves, the railing on the side of the stairs, everything tall enough to provide a challenge. Together, the two of them could nearly tear down the house. Luckily, Astin, their father, only worked part time, and Starlin didn't leave for work at all. She painted for a living, mostly scenes from Celestia, her original home. The paintings sold well in Dragonspyre, where no one had ever seen Celestia, or any other world, for that matter. The two of them could manage the two bundles of energy and trouble they called their youngest children. Slowly, Evan's thoughts drifted away from the attic, the sounds of screaming fading into a soft buzz. He dreamed of Celestia, and of Wizard City, homes to the Schools of Magic. Fire, Ice, and Storm, the first three, and then Life and Death, Balance, Sun, Moon, and Star. He didn't have a particular preference as to which one he entered, but Death had always been an interest of his. The yearning to visit Celestia came from his mother, who constantly wished to return to her home in the underwater city. Someday, when he was a very powerful wizard, he would travel there . . .

"Evan! Come help me and your mother!" The shout pulled the boy back into the real world, erasing all dreams of swirling patterns of stars, of perfect cerulean water, and of sea life of all different kinds. His light blue eyes flew open, and he stood slowly, grumbling to himself about the unfairness of it all. Slowly, he climbed down through the steep, narrow passage, slid the wall in his bedroom aside, and stepped out. Evan disguised his passage easily, dusted himself off, and went to help his parents in the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**THAT NIGHT**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Today, Lion and Lin got into the pots and pans cupboard. Lin pulled all the pots out and threw them on the floor, while Lion snooped for candy in the lower cupboards. I had to clean up while Mom and Dad took care of those two,_ Evan wrote. _It's getting annoying. I'm always the one that has to clean up after them. It's not like I have nothing else to do, you know. I have to get ready for school. Speaking of school, I'm leaving for Ravenwood next week. Summer in Dragonspyre has been hot, uncomfortable, and boring, as usual. I'm sick of the Crucible, I'm sick of walking all the way to the Necropolis for pre-__magic school every day, and I'm sick of doing everything around this house. If Monday doesn't hurry up and get here, I'm going to walk to the Basilica myself._

With a sign, Evan closed his notebook and hid it under the board in the ceiling. No one would find it in the attic. He tossed the pencil into the hiding place, and then he stood and started walking down the hidden staircase to his bedroom.

"Evan, are you packed for school yet? You have three days until we leave!"

"I'm working on it," he called back, pulling his orange suitcase out from under the bed. On his wall, a packing list was taped, and he glanced at it. "No clothes, as uniforms will be provided. Works for me. You may bring books, drawing supplies, writing supplies, or any other form of entertainment, just so long as you remember that homework must be done first. Sure." He picked up several books, most on Celestia or the Seven Schools. Those filled about half of the suitcase. He added his other two notebooks, the ones that were full. He wouldn't put it past Lion and Lin to be snooping in his bedroom the minute he was gone. The last things he packed were an amulet from his grandfather and his half full notebook. The amulet was spiraling and black, with a skull and crossbones in the middle. It was said to be usable if the wearer was a Legendary wizard. He wasn't about to leave the amulet for his brother and sister. It was all he had left from Mortis Starblade, Legendary Necromancer.

_**A/N:** As I said above, chapter two will be written by Lord Energy. For this chapter, be as harsh as you want, excluding flames. No flames. At all. Period. For his chapter, don't even be harsh. Be nice to my little brother. If you have a comment that cannot be said nicely (but ISN'T a flame) P.M. me, or review one of my stories with your comment. Don't scar his confidence. Pretty please._


	2. Chapter 2: Chaotic

_**A/N: **__This chapter was written by Lord Energy. _

_Thanks to the beta reader for this chapter, Firestorm Nauralagos._

_**Disclaimer:**__KingsIsle owns Wizard101._

_Finally_, Monday came. It took what seemed like _forever_! I packed everything that I had and got ready to leave the house. For the first time in six years, I _wouldn't_ have to clear up Lion and Lin's messes for a day or more. Mom told me that Lin couldn't say a thing even though I thought she just never felt like talking. Mom said that she was something called mute. I got set to leave with Mom and Dad. I said good-bye to the house and to Lion and Lin. Lion said bye but Lin just waved, which kind of proved Mom's point. You'd think she'd be able to find a time to tell me my sister was mute before it was the day I left for the Basilica.

"Evan! Hurry! We need to leave here before the Ravenwood professors leave Dragonspyre!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled down to her from the attic.

I put the death amulet on and waited by the front door for my parents. I gazed at it and remembered the last time I spoke to my grandfather. He was disappearing since a curse had been cast on him.

_"Remember, if your secondary school or your first school is death, you can use this amulet_," he had told me. It was sad to think that he had actually taken it off and handed it to me just before he disappeared, never to be seen again. Many people thought that he had left his home to die in peace, alone, but I knew the real truth: it had been the curse. Morganthe had kidnapped him.

_"Do not forget to destroy all that linger within the dark. Don't let family get in your way. Remember me. . . don't forget. . . to let us. . . win the. . . great. . . battle of. . . dark. . . and remember. . . that dark. . . will always. . . have. . . . . . . . . . the powerful. . ." _

Those were his last words to me. I had no idea what he meant, or what this "powerful thing" was. I figured that it was my duty to find out.

"Evan! Get to the Necropolis! Hurry! The dragons are. . .arghhhh!" Mother yelled.

I started to run and Lion and Lin followed, along with my father.

"Hurry! We must get to the Basilica before the dragons catch up with us!" My father told us as we were running toward the Necropolis.

"What's Mom doing?" Lion asked.

"Fighting the dragons! Distracting them! We must get away before they realize that you have escaped with the amulet, Evan!" My dad yelled.

We ran all the way to the Necropolis before we took a break from running.

"What do they want with this amulet?" I asked.

"It's the last death amulet. That is the most powerful of them all. And if we don't get out of this world, the dragons will use it to summon the Dragon Titan!" My father answered.

As we were going to start running again, a shower of stars came out of no where and my mother appeared.

"Run! The dragons are coming!" She yelled.

"Wait! Stop! Haaaaallllt! Use the teleport circle right here!" My father yelled so loud it nearly blew our eardrums out!

Somebody came through the teleport circle and nobody was sure who it was, except my mom.

"Professor Drake! What are you doing in Dragonspyre? I didn't think that a Life professor could use anything from here," my mom said.

"Well, you know, all the professors, including Ambrose, came to Dragonspyre for a meeting with the council. They said that there was a problem with the dragons. I don't know what it is, but then we found out that all the professors came along for Ambrose's protection. He was the only one invited to the meeting. And then. . . Oh my! What have you got here? Children have to be eleven to join the magical school. Only one of your children looks old enough," the professor suddenly said, staring at Lion and Lin.

"Actually, we were attacked by dragons for the sacred amulet. I don't know how they knew it was in our possession, perhaps a power tracking device. Evan is joining today, however. We were going to head back with you professors to Ravenwood. . ." Mother explained.

Before she could finish, fire clouds appeared, and dragons came _pouring_ out of them and attacked us!

"Hurry, everyone, to the portal!" Mom hollered.

We got there just before it closed, because the dragons were trying to trap us in the Necropolis. But the dragons were the ones who got stuck in there! I started to laugh but Mom yelled, saying that this was no time for jokes.

"Before we leave for Ravenwood, let me introduce myself. I am Sylvia Drake, professor of Life magic. The other professors are Cyrus Drake, professor of Myth magic, Malistaire Drake, my husband, professor of Death, Dalia Falmea, professor of Fire, Lydia Greyrose, professor of Ice, Arthur Wethersfield, trainer of Balance, and Halston Balestrom, professor of Storm. Please hurry through the portal, before the dragons catch up with us!" Sylvia explained.

All of us went through the portal to Ravenwood, more like a weird looking door, along with all the professors and the headmaster. When we were through, I saw something I thought I'd never see. It was so beautiful but that was because we were inside a tree. Sylvia was so excited to be inside it. She said that everyone here believed it was the source of all magic. It was FILLED with wizards looking like they had just joined, or they'd been there for decades. It was so weird when I went outside, I completely forgot that we had left Lion and Lin in the Necropolis.

"Oh no! Mom, Dad, we have to go back to Dragonspyre! Lion and Lin are still in the Necropolis!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh my gosh! Astin! Hurry! We have to get back to the Necropolis! Lion and Lin are still there!" My mom yelled.

"That's right! Starlin, Evan, hurry! Sylvia, will you help us?!" My dad was getting desperate.

"Certainly! Let's go!" Sylvia hollered back.

We set off running, hoping like heck that Lion and Lin were still there and alive. Even I was hoping that they weren't dead.

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's been so long since my update my beta's been busy._

_**A/N: **__Hello, this is Firestorm N. I would just like to reinforce what I said in chapter one before you get to that little box that says "review." I am an experienced writer, and therefore I can take criticism. __Criticize me as much as you wish, as long as it is not a flame. My brother is not as old as me, nor has he been writing for as long. He has also never undergone the torture known as "extreme flaming" that I have, and I would like it to stay that way. If you hated this chapter, keep in mind his age and __inexperience, and tell ME, in a PRIVATE MESSAGE, if you have anything that cannot be said nicely to him. If you decide you are going to ignore this message and flame my little brother, I will PERSONALLY hunt you down offline and rip your head off. Either that, or I will GLADLY inform the administrators that you flamed EVEN after my warning, and I will be sure you get the essay-length version of a threat through P.M. I don't bleep out the profanities in threats. _


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cold

_**A/N: **__Why, hello, there! ^^ I would like to thank all of you for reviewed; either you genuinely thought L.E. did a good job (I think he did pretty well, for his first chapter) or I REALLY creeped you out with my threat. XD Now, let us prepare to be creeped out some more by Firestorm's depressing writing! xD _

_**In response to your reviews …**_

_**Don't-ask-it's-bad: **__Your suggestion about adding "which was" is a good idea. One of us will fix that. :3 For bolding it, though, bolding is only used for things like item labels and novel titles. xD _

_Egg of Doom: He's definitely working on the description. ^^_

_QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya, lunarphase and scarletfireblaze: Muchos gracias! :D _

My mind completely shut down as we ran. The smoke and scalding hot air stung my eyes and face, but I could only think of my innocent little siblings. However tyrannical they could be, nothing would ever make me stop loving them. The thought of Lion and Lin dead … it was too horrific to even consider.

It seemed to take a thousand years to reach the Necropolis; the ancient graveyard had never been so far away before. There was debris thrown everywhere, littering the pathway and forcing us to take a different, winding path. I was the first one to reach the pavilion where Lionel sat dejectedly.

"Lion! Lionel! Are you okay?" I shouted, falling to my knees in front of him. My brother didn't look up, didn't respond, didn't say a word. I shook him by the shoulders, calling his name. Slowly- ever so slowly, he looked up. His brown eyes were filled with anguish and despair that no seven-year-old should ever feel.

"They took her," he whispered.

"Who? They took Lin, you mean? Was it the dragons?" He nodded, staring at me in almost a trance.

"Dragons …" he whispered. "Lots of dragons. They took her." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get another word out of him, but I didn't need to. It was obvious what had happened to little four-year-old Aislin. No girl of her age would survive long in the dragons' clutches.

As my parents approached, crouching and asking the same questions to my brother, I slowly stood and backed up. Where was the apocalypse? Where was the hail of fire that should be raining from the sky? Surely life couldn't go on; my sister was dead. That alone was enough to trigger the apocalypse. Was that a bird's call I could hear? How could birds still sing when Aislin was dead? The sun beat down on my head. Why did it still shine? Aislin was dead.

I wished for pain, for sadness, for anger, for _anything, _anything that I could feel. The numbness was what I got, though, a kind of numbness that was colder than any ice, hotter than any fire, darker than night and brighter than day. It was worse than the frostbite I'd always heard of, worse than any burn I could ever receive. I couldn't comprehend how there could be such a lack of feeling; shouldn't I be sobbing? Shouldn't I be screaming? Shouldn't I feel _something? _No, all I could feel was _emptiness. _There was something hollow where my heart should be. I could faintly hear the cries of my parents as they received the same news I had, but they meant nothing more to me than the cries of seagulls. Aislin was dead. She was dead, and I felt _nothing._

-V-

Ravenwood was still waiting for me. I couldn't afford to miss my first day because of Lin … I would only fall behind, and then I would only be stressed even more. I knew that shutting down wasn't going to help me, either, and so I chose the most logical solution: I would smile, act like everything was normal, and pretend that I was fine. _I will get through this …_ In my heart, I knew that it was a lie. Nothing would ever be the same. All I could do was hope that I was a _really _good actor.

The professors were gone when we stepped through the Spiral Door. My parents were standing a short distance away from each other, and Lionel was clutching my hand tightly. I had put on the best interested expression I could manage, but my heart had been dulled too much to notice the beauty of my soon- to- be school. People were milling around, hurrying to and fro, rushing from one place to the next. They were dressed in dozens of colors- some of which I didn't even know- and many carried backpacks or piles of thick books. Some students chatted as they walked. Others were frantically reviewing sheets of notes as they meandered towards their Schools, clearly on their way to tests. Some of the students sat around the roots of the gigantic tree, talking to friends, reading from books, writing in notebooks, or weaving strange, multicolored patterns of light that burst from their wand tips. It was a fantastic place, a beautiful place, but I barely took notice of any of it.

I tried to keep my face expressionless and uncaring as we slowly made our way through the crowds of students in Ravenwood. The numbness was still there, eating away at me as I pretended like I had not just lost my sister. It seemed to work well enough; no one stopped to stare at me sympathetically or curiously, as they did with my parents, and I blended in perfectly- for a soon- to- be student, that is.

I refused to meet anyone's eye. I walked briskly through Ravenwood, ignoring everyone around me. Lionel gripped my hand tighter as he hurried after me, trying to keep up. We passed through a long, dark tunnel and emerged into a bright area. I glanced over my head at the sign above the tunnel. The Commons, it said. My parents were leading me towards a towering red building from which a huge banner proclaimed, "New Students Register Here!" It seemed to be made as the focal point of the Commons, as it was the tallest, brightest building in the entire place.

"You register there," my mother told me softly, although the sign made it rather obvious. "Just go … go up and join that line." Her voice wavered, and she began crying once again, pressing her hands over her face to try and hide the tears.

"Bye, Mom," I said to her, trying to keep my voice sounding normal. I turned and headed for the enormous building.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:**_Hello readers. This story is going to be on a hiatus while me and Firestorm write and beta a couple of chapters. That way, you people won't have to wait so long for chapters. With Ultimate Frisbee season on the way, it probably won't be until summer that the chapters get done. However, there is some good news. I have been plotting (mwah ha ha XD) some new evil ideas. Mortis will get a backstory as soon as the first few chapters get done. It will hopefully start getting up by the end of next month. Also, extra extra good news, Morganthe will be getting a backstory. It will be a while since I really don't have too much in mind. Looking at getting something up before finals week. Otherwise, see you all in March!_


End file.
